Avisism
In General Avisism or #avisism was an IRC channel on the purplesurge network founded by its namesake Avis Cyrus (Poke Pokey or Xenia) to chat with other members, on August 22nd, 2010. Origins Infamous for its role in Solstice v1's downfall, Avisism had rather humble origins, with the original members being Avis Cyrus, Bill Gates, and Katy, and the intentions being just a place to talk. Avisism, though, was a nice place for conversation, and was opped by many notable PSF mods and members, such as Katy (Adam, meteorstones, Vanilla Zorua, Dreamer, etc), Eternal Hikari (Xiao Dre/Shiiro), Felly, Bill Gates, Tendo, and Machu Pichu / Raichu. In addition, there were also "spies" to the group, rejected Solstice members, and occasional members of the staff who did not want to be affiliated with Avisism, but wanted to observe. This group had many injokes/memes/reocurring phrases on Solstice in Summer 2010, such as nn, "PLOT TWIST!", BoxxyBot's commands, editing family photos, androgynous source (a Rucario quote), anything from the "WE MADE A MOVIE" thread (and the IRC chat that was before it), ________ was right all along, ___4(admin/mod/elite), avisism=/=PSF, numerous quotes from the /b/ board of 4chan, anything from the Dave and Fatale bots, replacing vowels with the capital letter "A," (such as lavAnder, skylAr, rucArio) another injoke that spawned from Rucario and Skyler (they misspelled "Lavender" as "Lavander") and many more that have been lost as time has passed. Avisism has ceased operation to this day, due to its inactivity, the closure of Solstice, and the popularity of the PO server/Skype chats in general. Rise to relevancy Avisism became prominent for forum drama in 2010 after butting heads with Rucario on numerous occasions. Rucario tried to attack one of the members there, and was greeted with an entire group against him. His complaints and dissent for the group could be seen all over the forum; most clearly seen in the Spam Section. This was one of the key factors to future events for Solstice, and it could be argued that if Rucario never disturbed Avisism, the group would have never become hostile. Additionally, even affiliating with Avisism lead to being placed on the "Naughty List," a list of "problematic" members of Solstice, mostly composed of Avisism members. Avisism made great effort to distance itself from Solstice, even having the phrase "AVISISM=/=PSF" as apart of its topic. September 6th, 2010 and Lavender As the group's disapproval for Rucario became increasingly public, many members voiced their own complaints about the group. However, Skyler had taken an interest in the group, and eventually won their trust over. When Avisism discovered Hollow Abyss's comment on Midnight Mewtwo's blog, they went ballistic, and called for a "revolution," in which member of Avisism would gain their own positions within the Solstice staff hierarchy as well as the demotion of staff members such as Hollow Abyss. On September 6th, 2010, after Felly had posted the "Well, here we go again..." Skyler saw it was fit to finally let Avisism know his true intention - he was never "on their side" all along. He then deleted and IP banned all Avisism members off of Solstice, in an attempt to keep them away while Solstice v1 was being destroyed in order to make way for Lavender, its replacement. Avisism members were also banned from Lavender, but were able to get access again by talking to Sableye. After gaining entry into Lavender, Avisism remained relatively low, until tensions once more began to rise. After Machu posted a thread called "Freedom of Speech" and was removed, another thread popped up in response to its seemingly uncalled for deletion. This is where select members of Avisism went after Rucario and Skyler for what they had done. "#avisism is full of trolls who want "revenge" and "democracy" for actions done against them. Yes, I double crossed you. I did that so you didn't find out about this place. But Sableye still let you on even though you all are obviously too stupid to post right. You need to shut up Avis, because you are just as bad as Tendo and Neo. you are the troll here, and always will be. #avisism was created minutes after you were demoted, in your opinion, "unfairly" and with stupid reasons. And yes, I was demoted. I was demoted for deleting you off a dying board and IP Banning you to prevent you ****ed up retards from coming here again. Obviously you think you are superior and are smarter than others, but you are in the wrong here. I'm happy your "friends" are leaving. Means less commotion. Yes, I am a bitch. Yes, I am abusing the freedom of speech. Sue me assholes, sue my ****ing ass off."'' '' '-Skyler, in the "Freedom of Speech?" thread (9/12/10)' This thread ended with Sableye closing it with a comment akin to "You're all quite idiotic in this situation." Lavender shortly closed down therafter. Post-Lavender Many Avisism members fled to PokeLight after all was said and done. However, it was revealed that Xiao Dre and Adam were planning on hosting a forum called Destiny, funded by Broken Cup. Most of the members of Avisism went to staff there, excluding Felly. However, due to website difficulties, the first Destiny vB was unable to ever live past a month. The group then split apart. In late November of 2010, Hollow decided to reopen PokeLight, where many Avisism members returned, and wanted to "shed" their affiliation with the group. It was decided that the past was in the past, and even Skyler was forgiven. After bonding on the Chatbox on PLF, Hollow and the returning members of Avisism (Avis Cyrus, Adam, Bill Gates, Felly, Xiao Dre) formed a Skype chat. Eventually, the idea of rebooting Solstice was mentioned there. Seeing as everyone was missing Solstice, it was reopened in January 2011, and cut all ties relating it to Nightmare. As of now, the group has split up permanently and even the closest of former members do not talk to each other anymore. Some might say that #avisism acheived its goal of "revolution" as it should be noted that most, if not all notable members of #avisism have held a staff position on Solstice v2. However, Avisism remains as a hallmark of Solstice v1, and its impact can not be ignored. In conclusion, Avisism was a very tightly bound group of friends who wanted nothing more but to improve Solstice v1 (in their eyes) and to have fun. Such bonds may have been severed, intentions may have been muddied, and people may have grown hatred for each other, but all these are inevitabilities. Category:IRC Channels Category:Interpersonal Category:Forum Drama